The Kou Household
The Kou Household (の鋼一族, Sono Kou-ichizoku) is an old family created with the purpose of serving the Land of Wind. Members are high ranked officials such as Daimyō and Kazekage; However, The Kou Household symbolizes noble blood among The Land of Wind. The Kou Household are a clan of many talents. Each taught a specific field, to spread far and wide throughout The Land of Wind. Some members are brought into puppetry while siblings focus solely on sealing. Creating a family that encompasses a wider variety. Kou blood runs rare in Sunagakure only flowing through the highest and utmost richest veins. The Kou Household is most recognizable through their signature red hair and immense mastery of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Overview It is said the Kou Household reached fame when the Kazekage assigned a puppet master to guard his holy body. But their lineage runs much farther back as a nomadic clan travelling through The Land of Wind's desert. A Nomadic Tribe who used the very wind and sand for survival. When Sunagakure became established, the First Kazekage sought out a powerful warrior for protection. And so, he offered The Kou Household a noble and royal status as long as they pledged one child to serve Sunagakure. The Kou Household transformed into a bloodline of absolute nobility and royalty. Rumors have it that they were directly responsible for Sunagakure's initial capture of Shukaku as well as keeping Sunagakure from economically collapsing during their invasion on Konoha. Not much is known about The Kou household except their dominant gene for crimson hair and scarlet eyes. They are also prodigies in their specific field of shinobi. The Kou Household are very strict with roles and traditions. Traditions which pass onto parent to child for generations. Breaking said tradition can lead to public execution. Because of this, two powerful puppeteer's attempted to keep their child's birth a secret in fear of him not living a normal life. Ironically, they were slaughtered, and Akagi embraced his puppetry genes, becoming a symbol of his absolute royalty. This became known as Kou's Manifest Destiny. Those who are born to a specific destiny will always follow said path. Destiny destroys free will. Long before Sunagakure's establishment, a man traveled The Land of Wind's large village in hope of escaping the Shinobi world's Warring States Period. His journey took him far and wide, but also drained him of energy. Till he almost fell victim to The Shinigami. In his moment of crossing, a red haired guardian fed him water. He offered to bring him along his family, but not as a member. But a guard. For his protection, they would keep him nourished. The man accepted, and promised his children's life to theirs. Thus, staring their never-ending Making him vow his and his children's life to the head Kou's bloodline. Creating the... A family meant to serve their household's head child as servants, bodyguards and escorts. Each generation only allowed one child which was sacrificed their child to Kou. Soon it became second nature. Some major members of the Kou Household include Chiyo, her son and brother. The Crimson Head Murder, Ending A Dynasty The previous head of The Kou Household served Sunagakure as a puppeteer alongside his puppet master wife. Together, they built up an immense name for both themselves and family. The Kou Household had spent a large time underground, so his contributions were greatly recognize. But with such a reputation, enemies followed. Those who wanted to destroy the Kou plotted in secret. Without them, Sunagakure would suffer greatly. Around such a time, the current head had a small child. They wanted to keep him a secret from the world, raise him in Sunagakure in hopes of him living a normal life. Rather than walk a road paved in blood. Even their mighty bodyguards remained ignorant to the households prince. They kept him in their home in Sunagakure, choosing to reside there instead of in their heavily guarded manor. Not long after, word escaped of their move. And soon.... Two prodigies, found murdered behind a lock door. Blood splattered across the walls in vibrant patterns and letters. A psychotic rampage lead by an unknown criminal. Maybe a vendetta? Or perhaps a bounty? No one knew for sure. Their bodies rippled with stab wounds. missing eyes, fingers and tongues. Whoever did it surely had fun leisurely erasing Sunagakure's prized Crimson Lovers. Each an absolute puppet master who could stand up to Legends drowned in a pool of blood. Their accomplishments made it impossible to track down any one suspect. But it had to be someone capable of infiltrating. When helped arrived, a rancid smell of blood, misery of utter evilness filled the air. Sunagakure official's had arrived when a explosive tag blew off a door. But why? The reinforcements arrived to a gruesome scene swelled eyes with salty tears. How could they no longer live? Who would serve Sunagakure with such a dedication? While shinobi scoured for some sort of clue, cries erupted from behind a locked door. Within, a child no older than his third flame, sat paralyzed. Empty eyes locked forward. Officials asked for his name but he could not speak. No one knew who this child was, but his crimson hair and eyes created a ghostly speculation. Further inspection of their house revealed a secret like no other. Sunagakure's Crimson Lover's had a child. A young boy who they kept hidden from the world in fear that such an event as tonight would take place. Those who wished for his parent's head would not hunt a child that did not exist. Officials pieced their murder together. Whoever did it broke in through a window. And before their child could come out, his father locked him within their closet. After a long battle ensued, it became clear that their death had arrived. So as a call for help, his mother threw an explosive tag on their door. Meaning their murderer had to finish his job before help arrived. To this day, their murder goes unsolved. And shortly after, their vassals committed Seppuku from failing to protect the previous head. Leaving a child to slowly watch over their masters own son. The son managed to rise in the ranks thanks to his foster parents, Kankurō and Shigeo Aizawa. Both of whom were aware of his heritage. And decided to raise him in honor of his blood nobility. But they kept his blood a secret from the world. The Kou Household lost their strict bloodline of leaders and had to nominate his biological cousin for new head. Meanwhile, Akagi grew up without knowledge of his noble blood. People treated him different, as both son of Kou, and child of Kankurō and Shigeo. However, due to Shigeo Aizawa's power, he kept all memory of Kou and Kou discussion suppressed. Akagi thought he was treated different to Kankurō and Shigeo being his parents. When Akagi joined the ANBU, his Vassal introduced herself as Atae. Trivia